Life is Strange Remnant Rebels: Volume 1 (Rewrite)
by LightMaker300
Summary: After Max sacrificed Chloe she finds out that she is still alive in another world with an old friend of her's for unknown reason. Rated M for language and maybe violences. Maybe humor a bit...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story of fanfiction and I was excited to do this. I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: The new beginning**

It's been a month since Max chose Arcadia Bay over Chloe. She was the most important person of Max's life and now she is dead, because of Max Caulfield. Sometimes she wish that it could have been her-self in Chloe's place, but now is too late because the butterfly photo has been ripped in half. But Max has to move on with her life…alone. Except she is not alone, because she has Dana, Kate, Warren, Brooke, everyone. It was enough to give Max some hope.

…

Max POV- Just another day in photography class with all the lame lectures and all of my classmate. Except Mark Jefferson's sorry ass is in jail and replaced by a lady teacher named Ms. Hackathon and Kate is much happier than ever since Victoria took down that video after…that day. Sometimes I think that moving on is the hardest thing that I ever do. My rewound, of course I never used it again. I think people might think that having time powers is the best thing to have, but to me…it is the most hurt-full thing that you can ever have. 'No Max, no spacing out this time. Back to the class at hand.'

"-so Jessica Lin once called that in this world, it is ether to live free or to die hard. Does anyone know why she'll called it that?" Hackathon waited for someone step up, then I raised my hand. I don't why, but I know the answer. "Max, what do you think?"

"She call it that because she had a choice ether to be what she wanted to be all her life time or to die, fighting to save her home town." I answered.

"That is the right answer, Ma-." Hackathon got cut off by the bell. "Remember everyone the category is 'Choice' and I'm expecting you all to work on it."

'Scratch one more end of the day. Now back to my dorm' I walked out of the classroom. The hallway is awfully less crowded today, but I don't care. Then I got stopped by everyone favorite cheerleader, Dana.

"Hey, Max." Dana greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"Still…trying to not think about it." I felt sad saying that.

"You know" Dana let out a big sigh. "I'm…really glad you trying your best just to move on. I don't know her that much, but I do know that she would have wanted you to do so." I can tell that Dana is trying to not to say Chloe's name.

"I know" I know she that would have. "Sorry, but I need some qui-." I got interrupted by the security guard, David Matson.

"Max, Can I speak with for a moment?" David asked and I nodded. "Alone?" Both David and I looked at Dana.

"Oh…Right." Dana back up slowly. "Okay" Dana left me alone with David.

"How are you holding up?" David asked that same question, but I don't mind.

"Pulling myself together. You?"

"I wish I could say the same for me and Joyce." I could tell he is handling it bad. "I never really asked you this but…What was Chloe like before I met Joyce?"

"Well…" This is going to hurt. "She was happy, away filled with joy, and always makes William put dollar in the swear jar every time he…you know…swears."

"I guess she wasn't always a trouble maker back then."

"Well maybe a little." David chuckled a bit.

"Well I'll let you be then."

"Later, David."

….

I walked into my dorm and stand in the middle for two second as I dropped my bag on to the floor. I walked to my bed and crashed into it. After a minute of two started to hear light beeping in my room. I sat up found that is coming from my bag in the middle of the floor. I got up as I walked slowly towards my bag and decided dig in it. As I searched, I found a white case or some sort with a yellow light flashing along with the beeping.

"The hell is this thing?" I mutter to myself as sat back on my bed.

To my surprise, it instantly transformed into some I-pad and I dropped it onto the floor. 'What the fuck!' I thought to myself as it started to play some kind of massage.

"Hello, Max Caulfield. My name Crimson Val and, believe it or not, I'm from another human world call Remnant." The voice and video are both censored 'Another human world? What the fuck?' I grabbed the I-pad looking device held it on my lap.

"In case you're wondering, this device is what my world calls a scroll." I turned this 'scroll' back and forth. "But this isn't the case here. I know what you have and I know about that storm." Those last word hit me off guard. 'How did he know about my power?'

"As for right now, someone is after you in order to take it." 'What!?' This is starting to freak me out.

"If you want to know the truth, then you'll meet me over at the parking at 4:00 am, there should be a white SUV and please try your best to keep this a secret." The massage ended just like that.

'I have so many question and so freaked out.' I looked at the clock and right now it is 3:35 am.

'Should I stay or should go? I swear to god if anyone pulling some joke on me, then I'm leaving this Crimson hanging. But if it's real and if there is someone after me, Should go instead? Fuck it. I'm going'

…

I walked around the parking lot for like 20 minutes and still no slight of the SUV. 'Why did I arrived so early?' I latterly looked like an idiot, waiting alone. 'Maybe it is some joke. Another human world? Give me a break.' Just as when thought of leaving, a white SUV entered the parking lot and parked. I waited, but the driver never got out. 'Okay. So…what am I supposed to do?' After a few seconds, the car honked, then I saw a hand gesture telling me to come over there. I went over to the driver side of the car and the driver rolled down the window, revealing a girl with short black hair and red eyes.

"Um…are you Crimson?" I asked and she nodded. She looked like she could be 18 or order. "How do you about my power?" I asked.

"Get in." She said without a thought.

"Yeah, but I was told to not get in the car with strangers neither to talk to them." I said with distrust.

"Good to know that you are careful." Crimson said as she gets out of the car. "So, about me knowing you powers. That it only effects on one world, so…I saw it on feed."

"Okay, first off, what fuck is Remnant, What the fuck do you know about the storm, and who the fuck is after me?" I asked and Crimson chuckled.

"You have nice way of words, do you?" Crimson pulled out, what she calls, a scroll. "Remnant is like Earth, but let so different. As for you to know, us, humans, are not the only kind on that world. The monsters of Grimm roam around Remnant killing every living thing on sight."

"I'm still having a hard time believing that there is another human world." I had to honest.

"You'll be surprise when you see it" She chuckled. "Now, not to answer a question with a question, but…why did you think that storm started?" Crimson started too look serious.

"Because it started when I stopped someone from dying?"

"Let me guess…Chaos Theory?" I nodded to Crimson question. "Well, yes and no." I got confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Stopping THAT someone from dying indeed started that storm, but why is that?" I didn't answer. "Because Nathen took a deal that he shouldn't have token in the first place."

"What deal?"

"That leads me to who is after you. I don't know who, but I do know that she is a female terrorist. She wants your power so she can be feared and powerful. But she doesn't have a way to Earth, thanks to the Kingdom of Vale. So as for right now, your safe."

"Well, that's reassuring. So…what deal did you talk about?" I asked so we can get back to that topic.

"Right…the deal. Well…The unknown made a deal with Nathen Prescott that he would use Chloe as bait so they can get to you. So if Nathen breaks the deal, so would the town."

"How were they planning to do that?" I asked

"They snuck a homing beacon inside Chloe." It was to my surprise.

"Well, that is that, but how did Nathen break the deal?"

"Well, this is get confusing. So back at that bathroom when you first found out about your power, saw Chloe getting shot right?" Her saying that makes me even sadder. I nodded.

"So…when you rewind to save her, the deal is still broken and the storm came."

"So"

"So…when you let Chloe die. You started another realty that is not effect by the deal." I started to grow existed a little.

"So if I go back and save Chloe right now. Then I'll end up in a realty that the storm never hit Arcadia Bay and Chloe still alive."

"That's one way to go, yes. But I wouldn't." I got even more confused

"What do mean?"

"I mean you don't want to undo some your best friend's handy work." Crimson smirked.

"Handy work?" Crimson showed a video on her scroll and…it was Chloe disappearing from one place and reappearing to another.

"It may appears that Chloe also has time power and also appears that only time travelers only get sent to Remnant. So, when she died, she got sent…to Remnant. But sadly I can't confirm it." My heart stopped.

"C-Chloe is s-still…alive?!" I stuttered.

"I didn't believe it when found that she got shot in this world." Crimson puts away her scroll. "Took me two weeks to put the pieces together."

"But why bother to tell me all of this."

"Because the unknown needs your power to get something very important, important enough that something bad will happen if she gets it first." I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait…first? You mean you want my help to get it?" I crossed my arms.

"You can say." Crimson smirked.

"I'm sorry, but no. This world of 'Remnant' can't not be real neither that Chloe is alive, because I was there when she died." I frowned as I say that.

"Very well then." Crimson hands me a card. "You'll be calling when you see her going after you." I took card and stuffed in my pocket as I saw Kate Marsh watching me as she is walking down the steps.

"We'll see about that." I walked away from Crimson and up the steps. Kate followed me.

"What was that about?" Kate asked.

"Just someone who's putting me up for a scam." I answered. 'World of Remnant? Give me a break.'

Kate looked back at Crimson and saw a smirked look on Crimson's face. Kate started looking concerned.

….

 **So I hope you enjoyed that. I did this because there aren't that much of Life is strange and RWBY crossover. So you know what they always say "If you want something done, you got to do it yourself."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't talk, too lazy, and please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to the New World**

Max POV- Ever since I heard Crimson's warning yesterday, I been half worried and half disappointed about that. I wanted to know the truth about the storm, not some death scam or some sort. But that footage of Chloe makes me want to believe it, but not one person can walked dying, right? I wish I never of heard that.

I was in the showers of the girl's dorms, brushing my teeth at the middle sink. While I was doing that, Victoria alone entered the room and stood by the sink left of me.

"Max." She was first to speak.

"Victoria." I replied.

"I couldn't help, but notice." Victoria crossed her arms and lean on the sink. "That saw you at the parking lot and you looked like you were talking biasness with a black haired lady. Care if I asked what that was about?"

"Just some scam that I turned her down on. It's nothing too concerning." I reassured her.

"What was the scam about?"

"It would sound crazy."

"Try me."

'She not taking no for an answer today, isn't she?'

"If you assist." I said well I turned to face Victoria. "She said that she is from another human world call 'Remnant' and she also said that Chloe is still alive on world, even when I saw her got shot." Victoria just stood there wide eyed.

"I'll say you made smart move on saying no, because that is definitely a scam." Victoria chuckled a bit.

"I agree with Victoria."

To both of our surprise, Kate Marsh was standing by the door frame.

"I think she'll have make up something better than…" Kate said while nerviest like she forgot the other world's name.

"Yeah, who would want to believe that 'Remnant' exist?" I said then broke out laughing with Victoria as Kate giggled a little.

"Listen, I know what you been through since…the thing." Victoria is trying to not mention Chloe. "But I wanted to take you to tonight's Vortex club party, in hopes that it would make you feel any better." Good to know that Victoria cares.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go." I answered.

"That the spirit, Max." Dana now entered the room.

"I'll go with her as long as I don't end on another video." Said Kate as Victoria tries to not look at Kate.

I can tell that Victoria regrets posting Kate's video, which is odd, because she didn't look guilty about it on the other timeline.

"Hey, Victoria." Dana notice that Victoria is acting odd lately. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Victoria waving Dana off. "I'll just put the names on the VIP list." Victoria walked out.

…

 **10:15 pm**

Kate and I went through the back way of the swimming pool area and when we went in, the music was loud and the party detail had a lot more than the End of The World party.

"Never thought that I'll say this." I started "But I'm glad the vortex club is partying again." Kate nodded in agreement.

On our way towards the VIP louche, we ran into Brooke and Warren. Warren saw me however, he got hit by a rubber toy and fell into the pool while he was trying to walk over and say hi. Kate, Brooke, and I broke out laughing at what we just witness. When Kate and I reached the entre way to the VIP louche, the bouncer wouldn't let us in, because he said that our names are not on the list even doe it is. Victoria came to our rescue of course, she beat the shit out of him (A.K.A. yelling at him) and let us in.

"Sorry about the bouncer, ladies" Victoria said.

"I see meaner people than him." I assured her.

Kate saw Dana waving her over and left me alone with Victoria.

"Care for a drink, Max?" Victoria asked as I eyed the drink that Victoria was giving me. I stood there for a second.

"I suppose one wouldn't hurt." I grabbed the drink from Victoria.

 **1 minute later**

Victoria POV- "I swear to god she only had one drink!" I fought with Dana and Kate while Max was over by the bar telling stories about her and Chloe…drunk.

"So one time…" Max said was a slur. "While I was 13, Chloe and I drank red wine and then spilled it all over the carpet. We scrubbed for hours and hours and it wouldn't come off. We of course got busted." No one tried to pay any attention to her.

"Were you at lease watching her?" Dana asked

"Yes, I was…well of course I turned my head for one or two more seconds." I answered and Dana covered her eyes.

"I'm going to take Max back to her dorm with hope that she doesn't end up on a video." I can tell that she said that to taunt me.

"Come on, Max." Dana pulled Max's left arm over her head and lift her up. "Let's go."

"Are we going on to an advancer?" Drunk Max asked as they walked away.

"Something like that." Dana answered.

It was just me and Kate. "Well so much for making her feel better." I said with disappointment.

After a second or two, Kate notice Max's hand bag on one of the bar stools.

"Victoria!" Kate yelled me over. "Max left her bag on the stool."

"Oh, shit!" I swore then Kate and I ran after Max and Dana. "Which way did Max went?" I asked the bouncer and he threw a scared impression.

"She went out through the front exit." He pointed out.

We run into the front lobby and found Max and Dana lying motionless on the floor. Kate and I froze.

"What the…" Before I could finished, I felt a sharp string on my neck.

I felt weaker by every second. I heard Kate scream before I blacked out.

….

David POV- One of the worst parts of taking the night shifts is that I have to look out for any drunks that may wonder out of the vortex party and break something. At least I get paid double.

I was in front of the Blackwell dorms before I heard someone screamed bloody murder over at the school courtyard. I ran over to investigate and a group of like about six or seven people in black and white outfits with white masks carrying assault rifles, that I never seen before. I ran to cover by the water fountain and watched wondering what they're up to. Then I saw them dragging four knocked out girls to a white van and notice that one of the knocked out girls was…MAX! I came out of cover with my gun pointed at the black and white outfits.

"Hold it right there!" I yelled and one of them pointed his rifle me.

I opened fire and the first shot hit him between the eyes and fell to the ground dead. As I continued to unload my gun at them, they all get in the van with the four girl and drove off down the road. I couldn't do anything but watch hopelessly as they are driving away.

….

Max POV- I don't know why, but my head hurts like hell. Was I smashed last night? Because all I remember is only having one glass. At least I'm back in my dorm and on my bed, so that's something.

"Max. Wake up, wake up!" Dana shook me back and forth.

"Please don't yell, my head hurts." I got off my bed and realize that it isn't my bed at all nor my dorm. I'm actually in a bedroom with Dana, Kate, and Victoria.

The bedroom had a blue floor and a white rug.

"Dana..." I started wide eyed. "Where on Earth are we?" Everyone just stood there.

"We…got kidnapped, Max." Dana explained.

"What?"

"And then we got rescued by armed soldiers who fights for Atlas and…and…" Dana stopped and then Victoria stepped up.

"What is Dana is trying to say is that…" Victoria took a deep breath. "We're are not Earth anymore." I froze.

"I'm sorry?" I was hoping that she wasn't that I thinks she is saying.

"She meant that when we got kidnapped." Kate intervened. "We got brunt to this world."

"Only…that our kidnappers ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time." Victoria explained. "They somehow crossed paths with these who are called Atlas. God only knows how they saved us." She finished.

I stood there for a second and laugh.

"You guys are kidding…right?" I said and Dana gently pulled me towards the window and point at a shattered moon up in the snowy sky. "Okay, maybe you're not."

"At you took it better then Victoria." Dana said and Victoria looked away. "She actually broke the mirror with her high pitched scream." I looked over and saw a shattered mirror.

I stood there looking at the moon outside for a second.

"Guy, I think that…this is Remnant." I said and everyone looked at me stunned. "It wasn't a scam, it's real and if it's real, that would mean…Chloe." I mumbled the last word I said.

Before anyone could say another word, a large muscle looking man in a white suit open the door and walked in.

"I see that the forth one is awake." The man said as a lady with white hair also wearing white suit walked in with him and closed the door behind her.

"I guess I am, considering that I'm not dreaming this." I said.

"I know that you may be lost and confused, but please let me explained." I don't what he meant by lost, but I don't care right now. "My name is General James Ironwood and this here is Winter." Winter looked like that she doesn't want to be mess with. "And you are?"

"The names Maxine Caulfield, Max for short."

"Victoria Chase."

"Dana Ward."

"Kate Marsh."

"Very well then." General pulled out his 'what did Crimson call it? A scroll? Yep, seems about right.'

"Now we don't much about your world." James started. "But you cannot be kept here, because Atlas has enough things going around then it is, so tomorrow, all four of you are going to be transport to the Kingdom of Vale." 'Crimson mention about Vale the other day.'

"General Ironwood, if…if I may?" Kate asked and James nodded. "What do you c-call this world?" All eyes dratted toward Ironwood.

"Ms. Marsh, we called this world Remnant."

'Well, that confirms it.'

"Someone will be back to take you to your rooms." Said James.

"Sorry Ironwood, but…" I got Ironwood's attention. "But you'll be getting us back to our world, right?"

"That's what we're hoping for." James walked out of the room with Winter and closed the door behind them.

"What kind of shit did we get our-selves into?" Victoria started pacing around.

"I'll bet that we made the biggest discovery in history, because that SOUND AWSOME!" Dana cheered.

"Dana!" Kate crossed her arms. "We may never see Earth again."

"Well yeah, but we don't know that yet."

"Max help me out here." Kate called, but I only looked out the window not answering her. "Max? Are you okay?"

"That black hair lady said that Chloe is still alive on this world." Everyone stared as I said that. "Maybe…just maybe…" Dana put her hand on my shoulder.

"Max." Dana spoke. "No one walks away from…you know…dying."

"I know, but…I saw a video of her alive." Victoria looked away. "All I know is that…Chloe is out there…alive." I turned towards the window.

….

 **And there you have it, chapter 2 is done and I having a lot planned for this story.**

 **See you at the next Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**So in the last chapter, I think I went too fast on it. I was existed to do it, but I'm going to go slow this time, but not too slow.**

 **Chapter 3: A ghost**

Max POV- As I was walking up, I heard a knock on the door and opened my eyes. The white and blue room reminded me that I'm on another world. Honestly, I was hoping that this whole thing was some fucked up dream.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned and remembered that I was sleeping in my grey hoodie and blue jeans. I heard someone knocking again.

"I'm coming *Yawn* I'm coming." I shouted at the person behind the door or at least I think I did as I got up from the bed that I was lying on.

I opened the door and the person who was knock on the door was a boy that looked 19-years-old and skittish and had short white hair. He was wearing a blue suit with white short sleeves.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." The boy spoke

"No. Not at all. Just waking up." I moved out of the way to let the boy in.

"There rumors going around the building." He walked into the room and I shut the door. "That the White Fang brought a group of four from Earth to this world. I was wondering if that were to be true." 'What the hell is the White Fang?'

"If that's what they are then sure, but what's…"

"Don't get me started with them, please." He interrupted me before I get to ask. "So you are…" He stared at me.

"Max Caulfield and you are?" I crossed my arms.

"I am the son of the head of the Schnee Dust Company. The name is Whitley Schnee."

I tried to fight back a laugh, I snickered, and I broke out laughing. 'Who the fuck gives a name like that!'

"I'm sorry, your name *snicker* is Whitley Schnee?" I broke out laughing again.

"Yeah." Whitley replied with angry grown.

"How do you live with a name like *snicker* like that?" I claimed myself down.

"Let's just get to the point." Whitley changed the subject with a frown. "As the son of the company, I was told by my father to nicely guide you to the airship that is going to transport you and your group to Vale…in hopes that I wouldn't get insulted by my name."

"Okay." I grabbed my shoulder bag off the bed. "Lead the way, *snicker* Whitley Schnee."

….

Whitley took me through the hallways and into the airship hanger. I was blown away when I saw what that airship looked like. It was massive.

"Have one of those on Earth?" Whitley asked and I shook my head.

Whitley and I went inside the airship and we found Dana, Kate, and Victoria.

"Hi Max." Kate greeted.

"Hey Kate, Victoria, and Dana." I greeted back.

"Hey, Max." Victoria and Dana said at the same time. Victoria took notice of Whitley.

"And who are you?" Victoria asked and I tried to fight back another laugh.

"*sigh* Whitley Schnee" Whitley introduced himself with regret.

Victoria and Dana froze for a second and then broke out laughing. Kate just stood there watching

"Oh my god, Whitley Schnee? Is that your name?" Victoria asked, but Whitley said nothing and the engineers around them started to watch. "Do you greet people like saying 'Hello everyone, my name is Whitley Schnee'" The engineers began to snicker. "What do people say when they see you sneezing?" Victoria stopped for a second. "WHITLEY SNEEZED!" Victoria punned and the engineers broke out laughing.

Whitley gridded his teeth with anger.

"ENOUGH!" Ironwood made himself heard and everyone quieted down. "Whitley, if you don't want to find yourself in Vale then I would make yourself scarce."

"With the pressure of not listening this, I'll say happy travels to them." Whitley walked away.

"That was mean, Victoria." Kate said while nervous.

"Well, you can't deny that it was funny name to have." Victoria replied.

"Be that as it may, Victoria. But I need all four of you to listen." Ironwood spoke up and we divide our attention to him. "Before we depart, there is something that you need to know, something roams around the world of Remnant." We began to take interest. "Did anyone tell any of you about the creatures of Grimm?" We answered no. "The Grimm comes in many shapes and sizes, like the Neverborn, Beowolf, or a Death Stalker. They wonder around and attack any, I mean ANY, human being on sight and they are attracted by the brutality of another human being." The four of us stepped back from the general.

"Where do they come from?" I asked.

"Well, they been around as long as we remembered. All I could say that no one knows." Ironwood answered. "I have to go check in with the main control room. I need you to stay here until someone comes back and get you settle in." He walked away.

"Just as I thought that this was a peaceful world." Victoria mumbled and turn towards me. "What ease did that black haired girl say?" She asked.

"I think she says her name was Crimson Val." I answered.

"That's good to know, but did she say anything about Remnant that we don't know?"

I think about what Crimson said then remembered that she warned me about someone is after my power. I felt like I should bring this up to them, but what do I tell them? Say that I was willing to kill my best friend just to save Arcadia Bay and then some lady terrorist wants to kill me for my power. I didn't want them to get involve, so I bent the truth a little.

"All that she said was about Remnant, little about the Grimm, and about Chloe being alive." I answered to Victoria's question.

"Nothing else?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing else."

…

The flight from Atlas to Vale was long, but at lease that our kidnappers didn't take our phones. Too bad that they're crap on Remnant. I got angry birds on my phone so that's something to get my mind off…for at least for an hour until the battery ran out. I wasn't expecting that there going four more airships flight alongside from the one we're on. I asked why and they said they're going to Vale anyways to be sure of the security of this Vital Festival Tournament. I didn't bother asking what that was.

….

Kate POV- I found Victoria sitting by window and just by the expression that she had, I can tell that something is bothering her.

"Victoria, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Are you sure, because you been acting odd ever sense Mark Jefferson got arrested."

"Yes, I'm sure, Kate." I stood still for a moment.

"Is it something to do with that video of me?"

"Well, what did you expect, Kate." Victoria turned at me. "You were drugged, kidnapped, and violated after that party. I posted that video to make it worst. Not only that, but Nathen was going to do the same thing to me next. I thought he was my friend."

"Victoria, it's not your faint that all of that happened. It just…it just…" I stuttered.

"I know that isn't my faint, I never felt so betrayed."

"I'm sorry that you had to found out about Nathen."

"Don't be. It's not like asked him to do all that shit." Victoria and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Hey Victoria, I just wanted to…" Max walked in and stop when she noticed me. "Am I Interrupting anything?" She asked and both me and Victoria shoke our heads.

"What do you need, Max?" Victoria asked.

"I wanted to let you that, we're here."

….

Max POV- I couldn't believe that I was seeing. Beacon tower is almost as tall as the Empire State Building. The four of us was stunned by amazement. We got off the airship being led by General Ironwood through the courtyard.

"Do I look like I'm here to cause trouble?"

I heard a recognizable voice ahead as the group stopped dead at its tracks in front me.

"Someone told me…"

I slowly moved through the group.

"…that there four girls being moved…"

I made it through the group.

"…right here into…"

I met eye contact with a girl, then her and I both stopped in total shock. It was the girl I knew, the same girl that I knew from my childhood.

"M-Max!"

She had the same blue eyes and hair which was no longer blue, it was the same blond. She was now wearing a black sweater unzipped with a black t-shirt under it and blue jeans.

"Wait, you know this girl?" Asked a lady with long blond hair and green eyes.

I couldn't believe it. It's her, it's really her. It was…Chloe.

I ran to her and hugged her with my eye tearing up with joy. Chloe hugged me the tightest as she could.

Kate, Victoria, and Dana couldn't believe their eyes either.

"I'll take that as a yes." The blond hair lady said.

"After five years…you're still Max Caulfield." Chloe said as her and I let go for each other.

"Chloe…what happened? I saw you…got shot." I asked

"Yeah, about that...it's a long and complicated story." Chloe reassured.

"Chloe, if you would take the four of them to they're room, Ironwood and I going to the headmaster's office." The blond hair said.

"All right, come me." Chloe noticed Victoria. "Hey Vicky, you look different from the time I saw you."

"And you are still the same smelly punk, Katie." Victoria frowned.

"You want me to describe what used to look like back then?" Chloe grinned.

"I wouldn't." Victoria said with an aggressive tune and Dana giggled a bit.

"Is this some kind of rivalry that I don't know?" I asked.

"Well." Chloe started. "Back then, Victoria was some…"

"Don't. You. Dare." Victoria stepped up.

"The queen bee as spoken." Chloe threw her arms in the air. "I'll just go ahead and take you to your room." We all started walking. "So…did you say hello to Whitley Sneezed." We all broke out laughing except for Kate.

"That never gets old." Dana said.

"I know, right?"

….

 **Don't get me wrong, but Whitley' name is funny right? I laughed when I first heard it. In fact leave review if you also laughed at Whitley's name…or how you reacted to it.**

 **See you at the next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**So in the last chapter, I think I went too fast on it. I was existed to do it, but I'm going to go slow this time, but not too slow.**

 **Chapter 4: Chloe's story**

 **Flashback**

Chloe POV- That asshole fucking shot me in the fucking bathroom that prick! AllI saw was Nathen Prickscott panicking over me before I blacked out. I felt like I was lying on grass and dirt when I woke up.

"That…Motherfucker." I spat out that asshole's name. "I'm going to break his…" I stopped realizing that I woke up in the forest in the middle of the night.

'How the hella did I get here?'

I looked all around my surroundings and I don't remember this trail in Arcadia Bay. I pulled out my phone and checked it for any new text, but this piece of crap wouldn't work.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I threw my piece of shit phone and heard it hit an animal.

I turned to the sorts of the animal noise and found a…What the fucking hell is that thing?!

Some kind of a fucking monster that looks like a bear. It had black skin, white shell that look like armor, and red eyes. It was staring at me.

'Am I in hell?'

That monster growled at me.

'Oh yeah, definitely HELL!'

I ran for my fucked life, not bothering to look back. I was scared as hell. I don't know how much distends is between me and that freak.

'I THOUGHT HELL WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ON FIRE!'

My back got tackled to the ground, fearing that it got me and was going to eat me. I covered my head with my hands, bracing for what is coming next. But before it could lay another hand on me, I heard gunshots of a SMG and I felt that demon's blood spilling on me…gross.

"Grabbed her and get behind me!" I heard a girl yelling out an order.

A man with silver hair and wearing a grey outfit grabbed me by my arm and roughly pulled me behind a lady with black hair, wearing a red dress with orange highlights on the sleeves. She pointed her palm of her hand at what's lift of the demon and to my surprise, flames came out of it and set the demon on fire.

After burning to death, dropped dead to the ground and evaporates into black smoke. The blood on me was also evaporating into black smoke. I was too creeped out to move.

"That was way too close for your call." Said a black lady with green hair and red eyes. "You alright?"

"What the fucking hell was that fucking thing!?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"What, never saw a Grimm in your life?" The silver hair man asked.

"I did now!" I replied back.

"QUIET!" Said the lady with the black hair and looks at me. "Now, why would someone like you be doing here, outside the city?" I notice the amber eyes as she asked.

"All I remember is getting shot and ending up right here." I answered and she narrowed her eyes.

"Where do you think you're at right now?"

"In hell, because I got shot dead."

"I mean, what world?" Her tune went aggressive, looking like she doesn't want to be messed with.

"Earth?" She nodded to the black lady.

"The names Cinder and she's Emerald and he's Mercury." Cinder introduced as Emerald pulls out what looks like a phone.

"Chloe Price."

"Well, Chloe…" She points up to the sky.

I turned to the direction where she pointing at and notices a shattered moon.

"I'm afraid that you are far away from home." She said with a creepy ass smirk. "A ship will be coming to take us back to Vale and if don't want to come with us, then would like to see you fight off a lot more Grimm."

"There's more of them?!" I asked with even more fear as Cinder turned her back at me. "I don't remember you asking me to come with you, but I'm coming."

That lady is starting to freak me out.

….

 **Present Day**

Max POV- "As soon as we arrived, I was taken to the headmaster's office which was pretty awesome looking and he asked about where I came from." Chloe explained her story to me, Victoria, Dana, and Kate at the Beacon dorm room.

"I have a bad feeling about Cinder." I said.

"So do I, but no one ease acted like that to me so far." Chloe said.

"What happens next?" I leaned forward.

"After a day or two, I was moved in with someone who was also from Earth and been given this" Chloe pulled out a scroll and show it to us.

…..

 **Flashback**

Chloe POV- Some blind hair lady called Glynda Goodwitch, who took me to this super cool penthouse, was explaining what a scroll is.

"This thing is you're I.D., your 'phone', your room key, and your car keys." Glynda explained.

"Wait…car keys?" I asked, but she didn't bother to answer and explained.

"Your roommate should be arriving soon and I expect that you'll learn how thing works on Remnant from her." She left through the door just like that, without another word.

…..

 **Present Day**

Max POV- "So…who is that roommate?" I asked and Chloe leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't make me spoil it. I want to see how Vicky would react."

"I heard that!" Victoria stood up. "And my name is not Vicky!" She yelled into Chloe's ear and turned her back at her.

"And my name isn't Katie neither." Chloe laughed until her scroll started ringing and she answered it. "Sup...yeah, what about them…okay…I'll let them know that then…" She hung up. "Welp…they said that you're going to be moved to that penthouse tomorrow."

"Wait…all of us?" I asked.

"Yes Max, the penthouse has ten bedrooms and two bathrooms. I know…bad shit crazy."

"I was going to say fucked up."

"Definitely, but they also said that I need to see the headmaster, by the way his name is Ozpin. So…"

"I'll to it." I said as she moves towards the door. "And Chloe…it so awesome to see you again." Chloe smiles.

"You two, Max. You two."

…

Chloe POV- I still couldn't that Max is here on Remnant with me. After five years without a call or even a text and I wanted to throw it at her face, but knowing that she thought I was killed by that fucking Nathan Prescott, I couldn't do that.

Now here I am taking the elevator to the headmaster's office. Which makes me realizes that I forgot to mention that the headmaster is named Professor Ozpin. I don't talk to him too often ever since I got here. One time, he offered me a place to become a huntress so I could protect the world from mass destruction, but sadly I turned him down under a pretty good reason.

I elevator doors opened revealing Ozpin and that big white coat man who brought Max and the other three to Vale.

"Good evening, Miss Price." Ozpin greeted. "This here is James Ironwood, General of the Atlas military." He introduced as I shoke James's hand.

"You must be Chloe Price." Ironwood said.

"The one and only." I said with sarcasm.

"So…" Ozpin started. "To both of our surprises, that you know one of the Earth residents that just came in earlier today. How exactly do you know her?"

"Max Caulfield." I said with delight. "She was…a childhood friend of mines. We hadn't talked to each other for a while."

"Must be glad she turned up at that front door step." Ironwood said and I nodded in agreement. "But you should know this, Chloe. That those Earth residents were found kidnapped by the White Fang." My smile of delight faded down. "You wouldn't happened by any change to know why they would kidnap those four girls?"

"No. I don't." My eyes narrowed well saying that.

"Fairly well then." Ozpin said. "You're dismissed."

…

Max POV- "WAKIE, WAKIE, MAXIE!" Someone jumps on me, waking me up all the sudden. I looked at my attacker and found a smiling Chloe on top of me on.

"Don't do that you dork!" I laughed while hitting her playfully.

"Well that's one way to wake up someone who is sleeping late."

To my surprise, a girl with blond hair was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Yang." Chloe jumps off the bed. "Broke one of Cardon's legs yet?"

"Thinking about it." Yang said with smirk as I got up from my bed.

"Max, this here is Yang. Yang, this is Max." Chloe introduced us.

"Hi." I nervously said.

"Yeah, you told me about her, right? How she wanted to a photographer?" Yang asked Chloe.

"Yep, that's her. Also…" Chloe whispers to Yang and I have no idea on what she told her.

"Really?" Yang asked and Chloe nodded. Yang turned her attention to me. "You kind of remind me of Velvet almost."

"Who's Velvet?" I asked.

"Someone that you're going to meet in the next time see each other or so."

"But first we should give her time to get dress, right?" Chloe suggested and Yang nodded.

"Just take all the time you need." Yang said as she exits the room with Chloe and shut the door behind them.

After getting dressed in my pink shirt, grey hoodie, jeans, and shoes I followed Chloe and Yang outside the room and notice a third girl talking to Chloe.

"So why are we…?" I stopped when I noticed that the third girl had bunny ears on top of her head.

Yang begin to snicker, trying not to blast out a laugh.

"What?" The bunny ear asked.

'Are those real?' She had long brown hair and I don't know how to describe her outfit.

"Yeah, Velvet…" Chloe started slow. "I forgot to mention…that Earth doesn't…have any…you know." Chloe looked uncomfortable explaining it.

Velvet looked at me and then back to Chloe. All the sudden, she realizes what Chloe is saying.

"Oh…right. That…would explain…why." Velvet said shyly.

"Why the other three gave you strange looks." Chloe asked and Velvet nodded.

"I should go…and check in…with my team" Velvet walked away not looking back.

I turned my attention back at Chloe, portending like it never happened.

"So…why are we moving into that penthouse, why can't they just…?" I got interrupted by Chloe.

"Stay at the Beacon dorms?" Chloe finished for me. "Well there's two reasons. One, those room are meant for Beacon students. Two, after the CCT got broken into during prom night, the Val family were most concerned about our safety, so they moved us to that penthouse."

"Wait…Val?" Chloe raised an eyebrow as I asked. "You mean Crimson Val?"

"Well, that's the daughter, but how did you know her name?" Yang asked.

'Shit, forgot she was there.'

"Well…I just…heard someone mention her name." I answered Yang's question.

"I guess not many people know them. I should get going, safe travels, Max." Yang walked away.

"What the Val family, by the way?" I asked Chloe.

"Just a mother and a daughter is all I know. They wouldn't even tell me why they're helping us." Chloe answered.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Secrets?"

"Secrets"

…..

 **See…told you they're be more to this chapter. I have gotten a really cool idea that I came up with and I know with heart that you are going to lose it when it happens.**

 **See you at the next Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you hadn't notice, I updated chapter 4 and if I were you, I would go back and see it.**

 **Chapter 5: Crimson Val**

 **Flashback**

Chloe POV- 20 minutes since Goodwitch left me in this penthouse and my housemate isn't here yet. The hella is taking her so long?

After waiting a long time in the living room, I tried to sneak a peek in my housemate's bedroom but jumped at the sound of the front door open and pretended that I didn't tried to sneak in that room.

"You must be Chloe Price, the second girl from Earth."

A girl with short black hair and red eyes walked in the living room.

"The name is Crimson Val. Just to go over something here, my mother owns this safe house and it is job to control everything that goes around here and the people who are staying here." Crimson 'ordered'.

"Wait…your mother?" I started confused. "I thought you were that first girl from Earth."

"Actually, that would be…" Said a familiar voice from the front door.

I turned my attention to the front door and gasp in shock. It was THE girl, she had that same ear ring.

All the sudden that I knew that

IT. WAS. HER.

…

 **Present Day**

Max POV- "What's her name?" I asked Chloe as we were walking towards the front door with Kate, Dana, and Victoria.

"You'll found out in a minute." Chloe replied as she held her scroll near the door knob and it clicked open.

"Guess whose back!" Chloe shouted as we walk in the penthouse.

The penthouse was big, the living room had three black sofas, a black coffee table, and red carpeting.

"About time you got here." Said a female voice upstairs and Dana and Victoria froze in front of me and Kate.

A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes with a feather ear ring walked down the stairs with someone that I recognized as Crimson Val. Then Kate and I were stunned when we saw her.

"I was about to worry…" The girl froze in shock as she saw Dana and Victoria. "Dana!?"

"Rachel?!" Dana replied

"Rachel!" Then I called.

"Chloe?" Rachel called for explanation.

"Max?" Crimson recognized me.

"Crimson?" I called.

"Oh, come on! Not you!" Victoria shouted out to Rachel in anger and Chloe snickered to her reaction.

"H-how are you here?" Dana asked Rachel. "They found your body buried in that junkyard."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rachel frowned to what Dana said.

"Um…Chloe." I called as I point my hand at Rachel.

Crimson POV- Okay, this is not how I expected to go down. Everyone is asking questions like crazy.

"Rachel, please answer my question." Dana demanded.

"Victoria, clam down." Kate tried to chill that girl out.

"Why need help with Crimson?" Chloe asked Max.

'Okay, time to sort this out.'

I rose my foot and stump it down to the floor, releasing a loud enough bang to shut everyone up. They turned their attention to me.

"Okay." I turned to Rachel. "One, Rachel had died to an overdose injection and got sent to Remnant, the same way did Chloe." I turned to the group of four. "Two, all four of you got kidnapped by the White Fang for a good 'unknown' reason." I turned to Max. "And three, I was making an offer to Max Caulfield but turned me down. And not only I made that offer, but give her a warning about a target being painted on her back." Everyone looked dumb folded as I said that last part. "She didn't tell you, did she?" I took a few steps back.

"A target? What do you mean by that?" Dana asked.

"I mean a lady terrorist is going after Max…" I went up front at Max. "…for an UNKNOWN reason." I raised an eyebrow at her and looked like she read me loud and clear that I was taking about her power.

"So 'nothing else'. Hmm?" Victoria crossed her arms looking disappointed. "Just things about Remnant, Chloe, and the Grimm?" Victoria walked up to Max. "Is that why those people kidnapped us, because they were after you?"

"I didn't want all of you to get involved." Max took steps back.

"To get involved? Can't you see we're already involved?"

"Not into 'being a victim to crime' your not." Victoria stopped when Max said that. "I didn't wanted all of you to get hurt, okay? So yeah I shouldn't have lied to you, yeah I could have believed Crimson, and yeah I could have told Ironwood about it." Max admitted.

"I think!" I got everyone attention. "That Max was wise on lying, because we can't risk her name going around the public. I believed that our lady terrorist is unaware that Max is on this world." I stared at Max.

"Which means?" Max asked.

"I spoke with General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin and agreed that you should respawn to another name." I answered as I handed Max her scroll.

Max took it and looked at it confused.

"How do you open this?" She asked.

"You have to tap on that yellow button." Chloe answered and Max did what she said.

The scroll opened and reviled her name, "Sara Winston".

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It might take some time on getting used to." Max answered.

"Well, what is it?" Dana asked.

"Sara Winston"

"That's not too bad." Kate said.

"That's a nice name." Dana agreed.

"Like to see how that spends around." Rachel said and looked at Dana. "By the way, Dana, it is so awesome to see you again."

"It so awesome to see YOU again, Rachel." Dana grinned.

"Vicky, you looked different from when I last saw you." Rachel mocked Victoria.

"It's Victoria Chase, jackass!" Victoria cursed.

Rachel then turned to Kate.

"Kate, right?" She asked and Kate nodded. "We just met, but so far…you two seem nice, very nice."

Rachel walked up towards Max.

"So, Chloe, is this the Max Caulfield that you told me about a while ago?" Rachel asked and Chloe nodded. "The same Max who like didn't text or call you for five years."

"Don't tell me that you're going to…" Max got interrupted when Chloe got between her and Rachel.

"So Crimson, how are you going to catch our little Ms. Unknown?" I knew that Chloe is referring to the lady terrorist.

"You let me worry about that, all I want is for you and Rachel to worry about is showing these four the ropes." I ordered Chloe. "And Sara, I have a bone to pick with you, ALONE."

"Calling me Sara, already?" I knew that 'Sara' was attempting humor.

"If you would fallow me upstairs, please?" I asked and Sara looked at Chloe, who gestured her to fallow me.

Sara did what she was told.

Max POV- That almost went out of hand when Crimson told everyone about my hunter and now I'm being called 'Sara Winston' which I'll have a hard time on getting used to.

Crimson and I went into an upstairs bedroom and Crimson shut the door behind us.

"Remember when I told that you'll be surprised when you see it?" She asked with a smirk.

"After seeing you and Rachel here, I was more than surprised." I answered and Crimson raised an eyebrow, noticing that I had said "you". "How did you even get back here on Remnant and how did the…what are they called?"

"The White Fang." She answered.

"Yes. How do you and White Fang even get to Earth and back here again?" I asked.

"Look, let's just say that I jumped by the White Fang on my way back here, they manage to take the Ark from me somehow."

"What's the Ark?"

"It a project that my family has developed for the past 30 years. It is a device that can make a portal between Earth and Remnant, it has been a number one dream for the Val family. Of course, we finished it six days ago."

"Six days? Does Chloe and Rachel know about it?"

"Indeed, they do. In fact, they insisted to stay for the Vital Festival to cheer on they're friends. Speaking of Rachel and Chloe, did Chloe tell you about the time powers?" My eyes darted at Crimson after she said that.

"She knows about the power?"

"Not only she knows about it, but both Rachel and Chloe has it two."

…

 **Flashback**

Crimson POV- It has been two weeks since Chloe had been sent here. She looks too untrustworthy, but my mother ordered me to tell her about the time powers. Her and I believe that Chloe might also got them, because when a time traveler dies, he or she get sent to Remnant and Chloe said that she got shot before she found herself on our world. At least, Rachel will be there to undo it in case she tells people about it.

I called both Chloe and Rachel for a private meeting at the safe house. When Rachel got here first, I told her what we're going to tell Chloe and what my mother and I believed.

Rachel wasn't too sure about it, but she'll go along with it.

We sat on separate sofas and waited for two minutes until Chloe through the front door.

"You know, I'm bit disappointed that we're not meeting for a girls night out." I can tell that she is joking by that smirk on her face.

"Sit down." I ordered and Chloe took a set right next to Rachel.

"So…did I do something wrong?" Chloe's eye widen.

"If you did something wrong, I would have dragged you back here by the ear." I said and Rachel snickered.

"That hella hurt the last time you did that." Chloe rubbed her left ear.

"Good to know that it did." I smirked as Chloe stared at me with wide eyes. "Now, you said that you got shot before you found yourself on Remnant, right?" Chloe nodded. "And you any idea why?"

"Not a fucking clue."

"Well, there's three people who each has something special and 'how you got here' is something to do with THAT something special."

"What is THIS something special?"

"It is the ability to alter time and space. It can slow, rewound, and frieze time. Sometimes it has a secret ability. Those three people are called Travelers"

"Okay…that hella fucking cool, but what does it have to do with me being here?"

"If a traveler dies on Earth, it get sent to Remnant and if it dies again here, it dies parentally and Rachel and I believed that you might be the second one."

"Wait, 'second'? You mean Rachel is a…" Chloe's words trailed off as Rachel nodded. "Dude! Do you know how fucking amazing it sounds, right now? Why hadn't you told me in the first place?"

'Well, she is taking awfully well.'

"Because…" Rachel started with a sigh. "The power of the travelers are being kept as a secret for now, but when the time is right, then it won't be a secret no more."

"So, back to the subject at hand." I got their attention back. "We believe that you're second traveler, because..."

"Because I got shot dead on Earth and got sent to Remnant?" Chloe interrupted.

"Correct."

"But if I do have time powers, why couldn't I use them to kick Nathan Prescott's ass?"

"Maybe because you don't know how to use them."

"Hey, not to change the subject, but do you think it is odd that I have been here for a week and you're already trusting me on not telling anyone?"

"If Rachel trust you, that's good enough for me but I'm relying on her to undo this meeting if you do tell people."

…

 **Present Day**

Max POV- "Let me get this straight." I said. "You believed that Chloe might be a traveler?"

"When she told us that she able to slow down time, it had confirmed our beliefs." Crimson answered.

"Right…So, what happened next?"

"Well, Rachel went out of her way to show Chloe how to use the power, which I have no problem with that at all as long as Rachel is able to undo unwanted mishaps." Crimson steps towards me. "You are keeping this to yourself, right?"

"We never talked about."

"And what's your name?"

"Sara Winston."

"And who's going to worry about the 'you know who'?"

"You are." Crimson smirked after I answered

"Good…and don't worry, I'm going to get the Ark back. For now, just let Chloe and Rachel show you how things work around here."

 **See you at the next Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have watched the first episode of rwby volume 5 and it was HELLA awesome when Yang punched that sucker out of the store**

 _ **Chapter 6: Ark Hunter**_

Crimson POV- I feel like a sarcastic jerk meeting with Ozpin in the middle of the night, but being a sarcastic jerk is how I get things done and what I have to say to Ozpin is important. The elevator opened revealing the headmaster sitting at his desk and Professor Goodwitch standing by it.

"You never sleep, do you?" Goodwitch asked.

"Sorry, but I got winded that a team got sent to a very pacific location." I give them an explanation.

"And which team and location is that, Ms. Val?" Ozpin asked.

"Team RWBY of course. They been sent to an old city ruins, which there is a secret White Fang hideout. Why so pacific, you may asked?" I took a seat on a chair with a smirk on my face. "Let's just say that a family goal, that took 30 years to develop, got taken from me. You can guess which one."

"The Ark project." I nodded to Ozpin's answered.

"Right, and I want team RWBY to recover it by any chance you can contact them." Ozpin stares at me for a second then he look at Goodwitch, who nodded at him.

"Of course, but first…" Oz looked back at me. "I like to know how you found the Ark." I smirked again as he asked

"My mother suggested that a tracker should installed into it, so she called me and told me where it is at before the residents arrived at the safe house. I would do it myself, but my little _switch lash_ is still in repair."

"Understood, Ms. Val. I shall give the word to team RWBY."

"Thank you, Oz" I got up from the chair and walked towards the elevator.

"Good night Ms. Val." Oz said.

…

Yang POV- I was lying on my sleeping bag, admiring my little sister Ruby being on look out while Weise and Blake are sound asleep. It nice that we found this building in the middle of the city ruins to stay for the night. All the sudden Professor Obblick's scroll started ringing and woke up both Weise and Blake.

"I did not order a wakeup call." Professor answered the scroll in the speed of sound. "Yes…okay…I'll tell them that. Good day to you." He hung up. "Children, mission updated."

"Updated?" Weiss asked.

"It may appears that the White Fang had stolen a project that took 30 years to develop and it has been located here in this area. The Val family wants us to find it and recover it, which we will tomorrow. Now let us continue to rest." Professor went back to sleep in less than 2 seconds.

"We that's unfortunate." Blake said as Weiss dropped her head on her sleeping bag.

…

Max POV- The next day, Chloe and I were walking down the streets of Vale and Chloe has been telling me about the shops as we walk by them. I admit, Beacon tower looks beautiful from here, I couldn't help but take a picture of it with William's old camera. Chloe noticed the camera.

"Is that…my dad's…camera?" Chloe was wide eyed while she said that.

"Oh…y-yeah." I answered. "Joyce…give it to me." Thinking about William has been hard ever since I had to let him…die.

I give the camera to Chloe and she stared at it for a minute. I knew Chloe is missing her dad by the way she's looking at it. She smiled as she give the camera back to me.

"Honestly…I was thinking about giving this to you for your birthday two months ago." Chloe said.

"It's so cool that you remembered my birthday, but I think you should..." I said before Chloe cuts me off.

"Keep it, my dad would be pissed that I never used it." Chloe assisted. "By the way, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Crimson said that you also have rewound powers, is it true?" I stared at Chloe when she said that.

"I thought you and Rachel knew." I stuffed the camera back in me bag. "Yeah…it's true."

"That is so fucking cool! Two of my best friends have what I have!" Chloe said out loud.

"Chloe, remember what Crimson said about keeping it a secret?"

"Dude relax, it's not like that terrible women is standing behind you." Chloe said and I looked behind me. "Not LITERALY, you big goof." She messes my hair with her hand and we both giggled. "Now let's go see the rest of the city." Chloe and I continued walking.

'I wonder how the others are doing with Rachel.'

…

Rachel POV- "Each of your scrolls are your most important thing to have around Remnant." I explained to Kate, Dana, and Rachel in the penthouse living room. "Those thing are your I.D., your phone, your house keys, and your car keys."

"Sorry, but…" Kate said. "Chloe already told us about them." I rolled my eyes with a slime.

"Of course she did." I gave everyone each a scroll. "Is there anything that they didn't tell you?"

"You could tell us why the Val family is helping us?" Vicky asked and I looked sharply at her.

"I asked the same thing to Crimson, but she said that I wasn't ready to know the truth yet." Dana and Kate looked at each other and then back at me.

"What truth?" Dana asked.

"How should I know? She said that I wasn't ready." I replied.

…

Max POV- Chloe and I were walking by what looks like a park in the middle of Vale. But there something that been bothering me lately. I been wondering about what the White Fang is about. I think I might take a long shot by asking Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe." I got her attention and she looks at me while walking backwards.

"Yes, Maxi-pad?" Chloe said.

"What's- what's the White Fang?" I asked and Chloe stopped walking.

"Oh, right…well." She scratch the back of her head. "Remember that girl with the bunny ears?" I nodded. "She's a 'what they call' a faunus . They're people with an animal part of any kind on them." Chloe explained and then a lady with a dog tail walks by us as I stared at her tail.

"I can now see that." I look back at Chloe.

"And the White Fang is full of them. They said that it used to be a group of protests that fights for faunus rights, but now they're just a terrorist group that wants to kill humans for their rights."

"Is it just a faunus only group?" Chloe nodded. "Then our Ms. Unknown must be a faunus …I think."

"Now, my money is on that one."

All the sudden, we can hear a screeching sound that it is getting louder and louder.

"Now what the fuck…" A train blast out of the ground in the park, cutting off Chloe.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Both Chloe and I yelled out loud.

The train crashed hard to the ground leaving behind a wreckage. We saw four girls fall off from on top of the train and I recognized one of as…

"Yang!?" I called out and got Yang's attention.

"You…" Yang was snapping her figures, thinking. "…girl and…Chloe!"

"O.M. hella god!" Chloe helped Yang back on her feet. "The fucking hella just happened?"

"Bad luck happened…well for the White Fang that is."

"The White Fang did this?"

"Yep, but it didn't go as they planned. They were using the train to blow holes into the tunnel and lead the Grimm into the city. But the tunnel collapsed on them, either crashing or blocking off the Grimm." Yang explained and looks at me. "What's your name again?"

"We meant yesterday Yang, its Ma- I mean Sara Winston." I answered and Yang threw her arms up.

"Sorry, I got hit hard by that ice cream girl back there."

"Ice cream girl?" Chloe asked.

"Don't ask." Yang screeched behind her head. "You two should get of…"

"Well you ladies came back here with a bang did you?" Said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned and found Crimson standing between two white…ROBOTS!?

"Are you Crimson Val?" Said a girl in red hood holding a red scythe.

See looks like the grim reaper almost.

"And you must be Ruby Rose."

"They have robots here?" I whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Tell you about it later." Chloe whispers back.

"So, do you have the project?" Crimson asked with a smirk.

Ruby looked at Yang with a guilty look.

"Yes…" Yang reached into her pockets. "…and no." she pull a little device with red flashing light and Crimson's smirk dropped.

"Well, can't say that wasn't worth a shot." She put her right hand on Ruby's shoulder and the other on Yang's. "Thanks for trying, Ladies. To all four of you."

'Good to know that Crimson is trying to the Ark back.'

Crimson turned towards me and Chloe.

"You two should get back to the safe house. Who knows what might happen next." Crimson ordered and Chloe and I nodded before walking away towards the penthouse.

"That was almost disappointing." Chloe commented.

"That makes both of us." I replied.

"But to look at the bright side, the Vital Festival Tournament starts in two days."

"What's the Vital Festival by the way?"

"It brings all four Kingdoms together to take part of a fighting tournament. The Kingdoms are Atlas, Mistral, Vacco, and Vale which we're at right now."

"How does the tournament work?"

"Two teams take on each other, either to knock them out of the ring or to lay enough punches. The winning team gets to elect two of their members to continue on and if those two members win, they can elect one of them."

"That sounds…amazing." I said with a smile.

"Damn it. I forgot to introduce you to some of my friends back there." Chloe looked back but kept walking. "Oh well, I'll do that later."

"Can you tell me about Ruby?"

"Yeah, she Yang's sister. 15 years old which makes her too young to learn at Beacon, but after stopping a dangerous arm dust robbery she got let in early."

"That tells me that she the world's deadliest 15-year-old." I joked and Chloe laughed.

"Just don't let any of her team mates hear you say that."

"You know, despite the dangerous monsters that roam around the world, I'll say that Remnant is a sweet place."

"That is why we should make this moment fun while we still can."

"I hella agree."

"Did you just say hella? I think I'm a pretty good bad influents to you."

…

 **I just now watched the second episode of RWBY Volume 5 and SPOILER ALERT it was brutal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Got nothing, no thoughts, read the chapter.**

 ***phone rings***

 **Hello?**

 **?: Heya, is this the office of the writer of Remnant is the new strange?**

 **Yes?**

 **?: This is *snicker* Shit My Pants.**

 **Shit My Pants?**

 **?: *Laughter***

 **DAMN IT, CHLOE! I'M GUNNA GET YOU FOR THAT ONE!**

 _ **Chapter 7: coming a little close**_

November 11th 2013

Max POV- I sat alone in the living room on one of the sofas while watching the news about that train wreckage that Chloe and I witness. Chloe is telling everyone upstairs about the train wreckage. The news said that the train was a failed attempt to bring Grimm into the city and also said that a known criminal named Roman Torchwick got arrested in the scene of the crime.

I am surprise how fast it got on the news, it has been one hour sense I saw it happened.

"Good reddens."

Rachel came from behind the sofa and sits on it.

"Roman give me a hard time at the docks the other day. Stopped his big raid there…well helped stopped it."

I don't know what to say…I mean that Rachel Amber alive and well I got to say something.

"So…nice Rachel out there." I said and Rachel smirked.

"Oh really?" She replied.

"I mean weather…nice weather out there." I corrected myself.

"You know, Chloe did the same thing when I hung out with her for the second time."

"Really? What about the first time?"

"We first met at an old lumber mill to see this band called Fire Walk. Chloe was getting attacked by two skeevy guys and when I came to her rescue, she nailed one of them in the head with a beer bottle. Of course, she got a black eye from the other guy."

"That sounds like Chloe alright."

"She can be a good back talker."

"So…not to change the subject, but has Chloe…talked about me at all?" I asked and Rachel's smirk dropped.

"Well…" Rachel is now looking unconfinable. "There's been…the positive and the negative, but she did misses you, Max. I hope you know that."

"I missed her two." I said with sadness.

Rachel was quiet for a second.

"So, what about a little game?" She asked

"What game?"

"It's called two truths and a lie. It's how I knew Chloe better."

"Is it a thing that you tell two true facts about yourself and one that is a lie?"

"You got it." Rachel smirked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play."

"I'll go first then." Rachel sat up on the sofa. "First fact: I'm a Leo, meow. Second fact: I'm ambredexreist."

"What?"

"I'm both right handed and left handed. Third fact: I'm from New York, hoping that I would return from my exile in Arcadia Bay." I couldn't help but smiled. "So, Max, which one is it?"

Wow. You can really learn a lot from this, but which one is the lie?

"I think…Leo cat is the lie?"

"Good guess, but the lie is actually New York. I'm more like a cali-girl."

"You mean like California?"

"You can say that." Rachel slides towards me. "Now, your turn, hippie. Three facts about yourself."

I took a moment to think how to start off and I decided to start off with a lie.

"I ended up in a car crash one time."

"Did you now?" Rachel raised an eyebrow like she can see through my lie.

"Yeah, my mom had to get back surgery from that. Come to think of it, that was dark almost."

"I can tell."

"So, second thing. I want to be a photographer and exposure around the world."

"I'll say that is one hella dream you got, Max Caulfield."

"A one of a kind." Rachel let out a chuckle when I said that. "Now my third fact, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"I can't even see you in a fist fight."

"And I hope I don't end up in one."

"Okay, which one is the lie?" Rachel crossed her legs as she took a moment to think. "I'm going to call…the car crash a lie." I was struck with surprise.

"How did you…?"

"I study human conditions. I knew because I listened to the tune of your voice."

"Or do you cheat with that rewound of yours?" I smirk with narrow eyes.

"…Maybe." Rachel showed a sorry smile. "And did Crimson tell you about that?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of rewound, why didn't you use it when you guessed which one is my lie?"

I smirk dropped. "I wanted to play fair is all?"

"Winners make their own rules, Max."

"Did you tell Chloe that once?"

"Maybe"

…

Crimson POV- "So, team RWBY recovered the tracking device without the Ark and have no lead on where is it at." I explained to my mother on the scroll about how I tried to get the Ark back. I was walking back to the safe house while I was doing that. The sun was also setting

"That's unfortunate." I heard mom through the scroll.

"You wouldn't have got another idea on how to find the Ark, do you?"

"One…We wait." I stopped when she answered. "Even without that tracker, we can still monitor where it comes to Earth or where it comes Remnant. So far, we hadn't detect any Ark movements."

"You sure that wise, mom?"

"No, but it's the only idea we got."

"I…I understand." I continued walking

"One more thing. How's 'Sara Winston' settling in?"

"She still learning about Remnant."

"Is she at the safe house with the other two travelers, after that train wreckage in the center of Vale?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want them to stay there for the rest of the day. We need them to show the world of Earth who **HE** really is."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Crimson." Mother replied before she hung up first.

…

Rachel POV- I sat with Max on one of the sofas for 30 minutes so far and Max isn't so bad after all. We been watching an action movie called 'A Man with Two Souls'. They said that it was made from the book cover. I should read that one day.

"Rachel." Max got my attention. "What do you think of the Val family, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, a lot rich families intend to be scumbags, but the Vals, they're not like any other I've seen." I answered.

"They're rich?"

"Yeah, didn't someone tell you that?"

"I think so…but I can't remember."

"Vals can be a mystery every now and then."

"How old is Crimson? She looks like she could be 18."

"I wouldn't let that fool you if I were you, Max. She actually 21 years old." My eye widen. "I know, right?"

Speak of the devil, Crimson walked into the penthouse though the front door. She faces me and Max, like she has something to say.

"Just got off the scroll with my mother. She wanted all of you to stay in the safe house for the rest of the night." Crimson leaned on the back of the sofa

"Is there anything about where the Ark is?" I asked.

"We got no leads of it, I'm afraid. The only idea have is to wait until something happens."

"Waiting?" Max interrupted. "But if the White Fang really hates humans, they would kill like about hundreds by then."

"Relax, Max. The White Fang do hate humans, but they are not stupid enough to do that, because they want them to fear the Faunus and they do not intend to start a fight that they cannot win. I had to find out the hard way with Sienna Khan, when she nearly killed me."

"Sienna Khan?"

"She's the high leader of the White Fang." I explained to Max. "Not many people know that as a matter of fact."

"Could she be the one who wants…you know what?"

"No." Crimson answered with chuckle. "Not even Sienna could have assaulted a powerful..." Crimson stopped with eyes widen before she can say that last part.

"A powerful what?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have said that." Crimson mumbled to herself. "You didn't hear that last part." Crimson told us before she went upstairs.

"A powerful something, what is something that is so powerful?" Max asked.

"I don't know." I answered as I looked at the clock. "It's getting late anyways, Max. We figure this out tomorrow."

…

Earth

Seattle, Washington.

November 10th 2013

Vanessa Caulfield POV- I was washing dashes in the kitchen of our house after my husband and I finished dinner. Honestly, I miss having our daughter, Max, around. She been attending at Blackwell in Arcadia Bay for four mouths so far.

"Strange." I heard Ryan in the living room.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked in the room with a coffee cup in my hands.

"Max, isn't answering or returning any of my calls today." I saw Ryan put his phone down on the coffee table and it started ringing right away.

"Max." Ryan answered the phone "Oh hey, Ray…no she hadn't…What?" He said the last part with desperation and got up from his chair. "No, she can't be…are you sure…god damn it, Ray! I'm coming over there!" Ryan hung up the phone and slammed it on the table.

"What?" I asked and he looked at me with fear. "Did something happen?"

"It's Max…she been kidnapped."

I dropped the cup in total shock when I heard that.

"W-What?" I stutter in shock with tears flowing out my eyes. "No. NO! PLASE NOT HER!"

"It's okay." Ryan hugged me tightly. "It's okay. We'll find her, I promise."

…

November 12th 2013

Chloe POV- This is going to be awesome. Rachel, Dana, and I are getting ready to give Victoria an 'unwanted' wake-up call. I attached an air horn to an alarm clock with duct tape. Rachel…did the rest of the tinkering.

I snuck into Victoria's room as Rachel and Dana watches from right outside of the door. I placed the clock in the middle of the floor and quietly ran back outside. I squeezed between Rachel and Dana to see the wake-up call.

"Three" Dana counted.

"Two" Rachel counted.

"One" I counted.

HOOOOOONNNNKKKK.

Victoria shot up from her bed and looked to see what was happening, while the air horn was still going off. She saw the air horn attached clock and she jumped off her bed towards it. Victoria ripped the horn off the clock. Rachel, Dana, and I laughed our asses off as we saw the show and Victoria saw us.

"RACHEL, YOU BITCH!" Victoria yelled and through the horn at Rachel, but she missed as Rachel ducked under it.

We all ran downstairs trying to get away from Victoria.

"I LIKE YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE DEAD!" Victoria yelled from upstairs and went back into her room.

We continued to laugh our asses off.

"Well, there you have it." Rachel started "Victoria's no good, very awful, bad wake-up call."

…

 **Got nothing to say.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay.**

 **SPOILER ALERIT FOR RWBY VOLLUM 5 EP. 4! Yay ^-^ Weiss and Yang are back together!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Rwby. Life is strange is owned by DontNod and Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth. I only own the OCs. As for Crimson's upcoming weapon, I do not own that, it is owned by the people who made guardians of the galaxy Vol.2.**

 _ **Chapter 8: 'An assignment'**_

November 13th 2013

Earth

Arcadia Bay, Origen

David POV- I can't even crack this at all. I had spent two days in my house garage, trying to figure where those FREAKS took those girls and I didn't anything.

"David" I heard Joyce coming into the garage. "Ray just called. Max's parents are coming into Arcadia Bay and they are taking this a lot harder than we are."

"This is Rachel Amber all over again." I said.

"First, it was Rachel, then Chloe, and now…it's Max." Joyce said as I turned to look at her. "How much do we have to suffer, David?"

"Joyce" I put both hands on my wife's shoulders. "I don't know why this has to happen, but I promise that I'll find her, Joyce." I hugged Joyce until my cell phone rung.

"I think you should get that, I'm going upstairs." Joyce said as she walked out of the garage.

I went out of my way to answer my phone. "Hello?"

"If you want the truth, then you and your wife will meet me at my mansion, tonight." A man's voice said on the other side of the call.

"What?"

"And bring the Amber family with you. Also the Caulfield family, too…as soon as they get settled into Arcadia Bay."

"Who is this?"

"It's Sean Prescott, you dipshit!"

…

Remnant

City of Vale

Chloe POV- This is bullshit. Not only that the wake-up called woke up Victoria, but the whole penthouse as well. Crimson has been going back and forth in the living room, lecturing Rachel, Dana, and me for three minutes about it as Max, Kate, and Vicky was watching the show. Crimson is worse than David.

"You're lucky that I'm letting all of you off with a warning!" Crimson lectured with a frown. "Because if I catch you doing that again and so help me that I will…" The front door bell interrupted her.

"Save by the bell." Chloe quoted and Rachel and Dana giggled.

Crimson didn't even bother to react to Chloe and she went to answer the door. She opened it, revealing an Atlas unit carrying a little package.

"People from the R&D finally repaired your _swish slash_ , Ma'am." The Atlas unit informed and give Crimson the package.

"Thank you." Crimson replied and closed the door. "I'll opened it later." She put the package in her back pocket and faces Max. "Sara, mind if you help me with a little…'assignment'?"

Everyone was looking at Max with concern. She looks like she had just been pull into an awkward situation. Kate stepped towards Max.

"I don't think…" Rachel stopped Kate before she can finish.

"Its okay, Kate." Rachel reassured. "You can trust her."

Max was quiet for a second after heard that.

"Um…" Max is trying to decide. "…sure."

"After you." Crimson said as opens the front door for Max.

Max looked at me with shy look and I wave good-bye to her. She waved back and walked out through the door that Crimson opened. Crimson followed her and closed that door behind them.

"What did she meant by ''assignment'?" Kate asked me with worry.

"Sometimes, it is just her way on…teaching people about Remnant." I answered and Rachel nodded.

…

Max POV- Crimson has a nice car. It almost looks like a white muscle car.

I got in the passenger's seat and Crimson, in the driver's seat, drove the car onto the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to Beacon academy" Crimson replied and stared at her, confused. "And no, it is not like the academies on Earth." That made me even more confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Remnant has a different idea of an academy." Crimson stopped at a hologram red stop light. "Beacon is a school for training huntress and huntsmen, so they can get the knowledge and the training to protect they're kingdom."

"So…it's like a fighting school."

"You can call it that and it's not only one." Crimson drove on when the hologram stop light turned green. "There's also Signal, Haven, and…not too sure what the rest of them."

"Why are going to Beacon, anyways?"

"You and I are going to try and sniff out a thief." Crimson said and I give out a shock face impression. "Someone who go by the name Cardin stole one of my friend's weapon and I'm going to get it back."

"Okay…but why bring me along?"

"I wanted to give you a hands on experience with your power. When something comes right at you, I want you to use it to get out of the way." I stared that her. "Just to warn you, we believed that she is posing as a student over at Beacon."

"Wait…what?" I said with fear in my voice. "I thought your trying to keep me away from that lady, not bring me to her."

"Don't worry, Sara" Crimson patted my shoulder with her left hand on the steering wheel. "We think that she not stupid enough to go up in your face and put a blade through it in front of hundreds of huntress and huntsmen."

"Well, yeah but I don't… Wait…THINK?"

"Plus, you have the power of time on your side."

I remain silent and Crimson returned her right hand on the wheel.

'But I can't rewound.'

…

Beacon academy team dorms

Crimson POV- I didn't want to do this to Max, but she has to know the one rule about having time powers.

Max and I stood right outside Cardin's team's dorm. As we stood there, I pulled the package, which had my _Swish Slash_ in it, and opened it.

The _swish slash_ is a black feather shaped ear ring and a black arrow. The ear ring is the _Swish_ and the arrow is the _Slash_.

I put the _Swish_ on my right ear and held my _Slash_ in my right hand.

"Crimson, I really don't think…"

"Sara, not now." I interrupted Max and I knocked on the door.

The door opened and reviled Cardin and his three goons.

"Well, well, look what we…" Both my Swish and Slash started to glow red as the Slash flew out of my hand and hovered in front of Cardin face, interrupting him.

Cardin and his goons stared at it in horror.

"O-Of course, you g-got it fix." He stuttered.

"I'm going cut to the chase." I said while advancing the Slash closer to Cardin. "Give me back Weiss's weapon." I ordered and Cardin shoved Weiss's weapon into my hand.

I frowned at Cardin while my Slash flew into one of my pockets.

"Wise choice, Cardin." I said and closed the door.

'I was expecting him to just hammer me in the face.'

I stare at Max, who was watching in amazement.

"Were you expecting me to just throw you into a fight?" I said with a fake grin and Max nodded.

…

Beacon CCT

Weiss POV- I was walking towards the CCT tower after Ruby and Yang left to see their father. I think their house somewhere near Patch. Anyways, I was getting ready to call my sister, Winter, because she sent me a message saying that she need to talked to me about something.

I stopped near the front stairway and took a few deep breaths. Then from behind, some dolt (AKA a girl) bumped into me and fell face forward.

"Sara, be more careful." A familiar voice shouted out to that dolt now known as Sara.

I turned around and found Crimson giving me a hand. I gladly accepted it and she pulled me back on my feet.

Crimson has been good friend to me since all my time at Atlas. I was five years old when I first met her. She was really there for me, when my sister, Winter, was away.

"Hey, Weiss." Crimson greeted.

"Hey, Crimson." I respawned.

"Got your weapon back." Crimson give my weapon back to me.

"Thank you" I said while I held my recovered weapon in my hands. "How's your mother doing?"

"She holding up. Just giving Sara, here, a little field trip."

I looked at Sara.

"h-hi" Sara said nervously.

I noted that she is nervous and kind of cute. I think I saw her at the train wreckage.

I notice that Crimson has her _Swish_ ear ring on her right ear.

"I see you got the _Swish Slash_ fixed."

"And Cardin seem gladded to see it again." Sara said sarcastically and Crimson and I laughed.

"Good one." Crimson commented. "But, I think we should get back to the safe house." She said and Sara nodded in agreement. "It's been nice talking to you again, Weiss." She started to walk away with Sara.

"I would agree." I said.

…

Max POV- Crimson and I were back in Crimson's car, on our way back to the penthouse. I had no idea that it was her idea of 'an assignment'. But what the point of bring me along and was she really going throw me into a fight. I'm just going for it and ask.

"Hey, Crimson." I got Crimson's attention. "You weren't actually going to make me fight Cardin, back there, were you?" I asked.

"That depends on either you want to or not." Crimson answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I was expecting you to use your powers to prevent that fight from happening, but it seems that Cardin was too much of a coward."

I took a moment to think and then realized.

"That was a test?" I asked.

"Yes, Sara. That was a test." Crimson answered. "I wanted you to know the one rule about having time travel powers."

"What rule is that?"

"Is to see the outcomes first, before you prevent them." I give a confused look to Crimson's answer. "What I meant was that you wait if the outcomes are good enough and if not, then you can change it with the time powers."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Which comes to mind, did you use your powers?"

"Nope, that was first time around." Crimson raised an eyebrow to my answer.

"Then Cardin is really is a coward."

…

Earth

Arcadia Bay

Prescott mansion

David POV- I can't believe I'm doing this. Almost all of Arcadia Bay is in Prescott's hands and I'm not going to let them help me, so they could put my career in their hands. But I got no choice, I have no leads or anything. So I decided to go alone and found Sean waiting at the front gate of the mansion.

"I don't remember saying that you should come alone." Sean said.

"Maybe I just don't trust the father of a murderer, who killed my step-daughter." I said as Sean was opening up the gate.

"Well, what if…" Sean faces me after he was done opening up the gate. "I say that step-daughter of yours is alive on another world."

…

 **Now is it me or does RWBY VOL. 5 gets darker and darker. Because White Fang are going to kill Blake's parents and Raven said that her meeting with Yang isn't going to be a clean one. And yes, I watch ep. 6 of vol. 5.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So in case that you don't read the other story, I'm re-continuing this story and I renamed it. So I'm finishing this story even if it kills me.**

 **Chapter 9: Vital Festival**

 **Same place and same time**

David POV – "…what?"

"As crazy as it might sound, but there evidence to prove it." Sean reassured and he step aside to let me in his house.

"This better be worth my time." I said as Sean and I entered the Prescott mansion, only to be meant by Caroline Prescott (Sean's wife), Kristine Prescott (his daughter), and a woman that is a complete stranger to me.

That woman had brown hair and blue eyes and a blue office suit.

"Before you ask" Began Sean. "This here is Elizabeth Val. As may or may not know, The Val name has cause so much trouble to the Prescott name throughout history." He explained and the woman, who is now known as Elizabeth, stood up from one of the sofas.

"And better not hold my last name against me or I'll cause you real trouble." Elizabeth spoke up.

"But **so far!** " Sean said as he looked at Elizabeth and then back at me. "She hadn't cause any."

"So why is she here?" I asked.

"Well…" Sean was silence for a moment. "We made a deal that would benefit us both." He said as he stared at Elizabeth.

"What deal would that be?" I asked.

"We'll have to show you the evidence before we explain that." Elizabeth said.

…

November 14th 2013

Yang POV – It feels so good to eat after fighting in the tournament. Team RWBY and team JNPR were at a stand having noodles as for Blake, she had a blow full of fish.

I notice Chloe and…that other girl she been hanging with a lot.

"Hey Chloe!" I called out. "We saved you a spot."

"Yes please, because I'm hungry like the wolf." Chloe said as she sat down on the stool next to Blake.

That girl sat by the other side of Chloe.

"Hey Yang" The girl greeted. "That fight…was so awesome."

"Why thank you…" I froze trying remember her name.

"You forgot my name again, did you?" She said with a frown.

"Nope, I still remember." I lied. "It's Sonia, right?"

"Sara Winston, Yang. I told you my name two days ago." Sara said.

"Sorry, I got hit in the head in the match." I said.

"Honestly Yang" Began Weiss "I think Sara's name is easiest name to remember."

"I agree" Ruby agreed.

The shopkeeper brought out a blow of noodles for Chloe. He asked if there something he could get for me, but I reject.

"So, Sara." Pyrrha began. "How do you and Chloe know each other so well?" She asked and Sara and Chloe looked at each other.

"Chloe and I were childhood best friends" Sara explained as Chloe nodded in agreement well she is stuffing her mouth.

"Does that Rachel also?" Pyrrha said.

"I didn't even know her back then. I heard how good she was, but I never met her until now."

Jaune was groaning "I'm going to throw up."

"(Gasp) Aim it at the enemy." Nora suggested and Sara giggled.

"Gross, but highly effective." Ren said.

"Now that's a thing I want to see." Chloe said.

…

 **Vital Festival Tournament**

 **At the end of team JNPR match**

Chloe POV – "Aw…Jaune didn't poke of the other team." I said with the sound disappointment of a little kid.

"You know that Jaune didn't agree with that from the start, right?" Max asked sitting right next to me on the front row seats (Right next to team RWBY).

"I know…that would have been funny if he actually did."

Team NEGO and team SSSN were selected for the next and Max and I heard Weiss cheering on to Neptune. But that was until he flirted with team NEGO.

"Break his ugly face, NEGO!" Weiss barked out.

"Boys…Am I right?" Max commented.

"I agree with you on that term." I replied back with a grin until we noticed Neptune started acting strange after the environments have been selected. "What's wrong with Neptune?" I asked.

"He's…" Blake started. "…afraid of the water." I heard Max gasp as Blake answered.

"And there goes another reason why to NOT date boys." I commented with a stun impression on my face.

…

That guy with the dark green hair was nearly thrown out against the barrier before his aura hit the red.

Speaking of aura, we should really explain that to Max, Dana, Kate, and Vicky.

"I think Weiss might get her wish about Neptune." I remarked.

"Chloe, not now!" Weiss retaliated.

…

Two coconuts was hit towards Sun, but he move out of the way and one of the coconuts hit Scarlet in the face and other hit him right in the balls.

"That's got a hurt." Max cringed.

…

Neptune has put his weapon down into the water and it electrocuted the three remaining members of team NEGO.

"Well, that match ended with a _shocking_ display." I punned, but no one noticed that it was pun.

"I would agree." Max said.

…

 **The Penthouse/Safe House**

Dana POV – "Now that's what I call a fight." I remarked about team SSSN's victory on hologram TV.

"I think it was pretty damned funny when he got hit in the batteries." Rachel commented.

HOOOOOOONNNNNNNNK!

We heard a loud noise coming from another room.

"Oh shit." Rachel said with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I…may or may not have set a horn trap on Crimson's bedroom door." Rachel explained.

We started hearing foot septs up stairs.

"Cover me." Rachel said as she hidden her-self under the blanket on the sofas.

Victoria came down the stairs with rage in her eyes.

"Where. Is. She?!" Victoria asked.

"She…just made a ran for it out the door." I lied and Victoria swan the front door open.

"RACHEL, GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Victoria ran out the door.

Rachel uncover herself from the blanket.

"You know, she going to kick your ass when she finds you, right?" I asked

"I know." She replied chuckling.

…

 **On a VTOL on its way to Vale City**

Max POV – Chloe and I ended up having suppurated seats on the VTOL because there was a lot of people on board. I guess it never hurts to be 5 feet away from her.

"Hey." Said a girl sitting on a seat behind me.

She had black skin, green emerald hair, and red eyes.

"I notice that you been hanging with Chloe lately, you know her?" The red eye girl said.

"Yeah, we been friends since we were five years old." I answered her.

"Well I know her since my team save her life when she first got here."

"Wait…Chloe told me about that story. You were one of them, weren't you?" I asked, taking interest.

"The name is Emerald." The girl, now known as Emerald, offered her hand in greet.

"Sara Winston" I introduce myself as I shoke her hand.

…

 **See you in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

November 14th 2013

Max POV- I'm not going to sleep well tonight, am I?

Victoria was nearly strangling Rachel and was raging at her like a banshee. That left a disturbing image in my head. Thank god Crimson put a stop in it.

I was tossing and turning on my bed with that image, didn't get a lot sleep last night.

The whole penthouse group, including Crimson, are watching the Vital festival tournament on hologram TV. I was sitting right next to Chloe.

Another match was about to start.

Two of team CFVY members was selected to fight against Emerald and a gray hair boy who I assumed was Mercury.

"Well this is going to interesting." Rachel remarked and Kate, Dana, and Victoria stared at her with question. "Chloe and I know both of those teams." Rachel explained.

"Now, I don't know who I'm routing for." Chloe said.

"I think your best hopes that they shake hands in the end." Crimson said.

"I sure do." I said.

…

Sadly…they didn't shake hands in the end. Mercury and Emerald won that one.

"That makes me feel…sad." Chloe commented.

"You and me both." Rachel replied.

"Better make that three of us." I joined in.

Victoria crossed her arms.

Kate looking sad also

Dana, looking like that she in an awkward moment.

Crimson only look away.

…

Earth

Arcadia Bay

Amber family house

David POV – I seen things back in my army days, but this is some next level shit that I'm seeing here.

Yesterday, Elizabeth Val never explained her deal with Sean Prescott, I they did tell me that they been working with each other for a while now.

They told Remnant is another world, with a possible civilization there. Everything about Kingdoms and Grimm.

She explained the time traveler, but not too much of because the most of it is top secret. She only told me it is rather a meth or a legend. My top guest is that they don't know if it real or not.

We agreed to meet at Amber's family household with the Caulfields and the Ambers.

By the time we were all here, Elizabeth introduced herself to the Caulfield and the Amber families.

She told everyone that she is the CEO of this private company/army call NEO that researches both Remnant and this time traveler.

Of course, Max's mother, Vanessa, asked what is Remnant and Elizabeth told her the same thing of what she told me.

She was showing videos and pictures of that world including Rachel and Chloe on her laptop to all of us.

"Another living world?" James Amber started. "That's not possible, is it?"

"Hate to say it, Mr. Amber." I said. "But the evidence said otherwise."

"…Chloe…" I heard Joyce said in her breath.

"What about my daughter?" Max's father, Ryan Caulfield, asked. "Is Max safe?"

"I was told that she taken in by MY daughter along with three other teenagers, so it safe to say that she is safe." Elizabeth explained and Caulfields were relieved.

"Wait" Rose amber spoke up. "Your daughter is on Remnant?" She asked with desperation.

"Her name is Crimson and yes, she is on Remnant." Elizabeth answered.

"Then she can bring them back here." Rose was still desperate.

"I wish she could, but the key to bringing them back has stolen the same people that kidnapped those girls. All we can do is wait and hope that Crimson can be successful on getting it back."

"Can we at lease call them" Vanesa suggested. "You seem like you been keeping in touch with Crimson."

"I can understand that you're worried about them, but making a call to Remnant isn't the easiest piece of the cake. The connection is not that strong." After Elizabeth explained all of that, a long silence occurred.

"Ms. Val" James started. "Are you sure that there is no other way to bring those kids back." He slowly said those words.

"The answer to your question" Elizabeth dramatically stop. "Is classified."

…

Remnant

City of Vale

Safe house/Penthouse

Max POV – Crimson has been quiet lately and has been in her room for a while. I can tell that something is wrong which makes me go upstairs and go to her room.

I knock on her door.

"Crimson" I called out "Can I come in?"

"Go ahead, Sara" Crimson replied.

I opened the door to let myself in and saw Crimson standing next to her dusk by the window.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing." I replied.

"Why say that?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you been anti-social lately, something has to be wrong." I said.

Crimson stared at me. "Close the door" She ordered and obeyed. "This is might harsh, but…what is it like?" My eye wide in question. "To reunite with someone that you didn't see to a long time, knowing that she been doing wreak less choices?" She asked holding herself together.

'Well, she was right. That is harsh.'

"Well, honestly…it happened so fast in the other timeline. The first thing that Chloe did was saving my life from gun wielding psychopath, but she did throw the 'not-calling-for-five-years' in my face." I explained and Crimson stared down to the floor. "Why asked that?"

She opened a drawl of her dusk and got a picture out of it.

"I once had a sister" Crimson said as she stares at the picture. "She all the sudden disappeared 11 years ago without a trace and never to be found since." She hand me the picture and I stared at it.

In the picture had a 10-year-old Crimson with a 16-year-old girl who also has black hair, but has amber eyes.

"I never knew this until recently" Crimson got my intention. "Max…she the one after you."

I froze in shock.

"B-but why would she…?"

"I would tell you, Max" Crimson interrupted me. "But it's classified."

I was surprise that she not breaking down into tears.

"You're taking this extremely well." I said

"My semblance is that I can't feel any emotion. It just national happens." Crimson said.

'That must be a bitch'

"Max, there's something you need to know about the power." Crimson said and I nodded.

She pushed the button on her dusk. "Chloe. Rachel. Come to my room." She said.

Rachel and Chloe came in the room and shut the door behind.

"Is everything alright, Crimson?" Rachel asked.

"There something that needs to be said." Crimson explained.

"Is it about the air horns?"

"It about the time powers." Crimson closed her eyes. "Chloe. Rachel. Both of you are not official travelers."

"What?" All three of us said.

"The two of you each hold 1/3 of the power and that power comes from Max, who is the current Present Traveler."

"Present Traveler?" Chloe asked.

"The other two Travelers are called Past and Future." Crimson explained. "All I know is that the Present Traveler has the same power as the both of them."

"So, why did this part of the power chose me and Chloe?" Rachel asked.

"It would appeared that you two were destined to be the followers of the Present Traveler and never to betray one another." Crimson explained.

"But why split it into three?" I asked.

"Let's just say that the power is overpowered." Crimson answer and we all stared. "Max, the power is a part of your head. If Chloe and Rachel lose their powers they will remain unscarred, but if SHE manage to steal your power, Max, you and her will both die." Crimson said with sorrow.

All of us were shocked about this.

"You just said 'both'. Why would lady mystery die two?" Chloe asked.

"Max is one of the people who are capable to wield the power. Forcing it out of her and making it your own will only kill you and Max." Crimson said keeping a calm voice.

I stared at Chloe and Rachel who stared back at me.

"Thank you for time." Crimson not looking happy. "Dismiss."

The three of us walked out of the room.

'The sister of Crimson Val is the one behind it and I never got a name. Whoever her sister is, she got to have a reason why she after this power and I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone'

…

Erath

Undisclosed location

Elizabeth POV – I'm still feeling uncomfortable reveling Remnant throughout the world of Erath, but the government still stands on its decision.

The government knows about Remnant, the Kingdoms, and the Grimm. They know nothing about the three Travelers, otherwise it will be a mess.

NEO is made by the government and connected with the government.

NEO stands for Non Erath Organizations. The private army side of it deal with any hostile organizations from Remnant, like the White Fang or any lose Grimm. It is supplied with military weapons and vehicles, some of it are made by NEO and it is high tech.

The company side helps out any Remnant civilians or anyone who fights to protects the four Kingdoms and makes sure that they're in good hands.

I was in my office, on the phone with my agent, talking to her about the government decision on reveling Remnant.

"You are sure that wise, ma'am?" My agent asked.

"They made their choice and it is final. White Fang kidnapping those girls crosses a line." I explained.

"I-I understand, ma'am."

"Good. Now, do as I say." I ordered and hung up the phone.

I pull a file of Adam Taurus from my dusk.

"Well, Adam…look what you made me do." I toss the file across my dusk. "Jackass" I said under my breath.

I do not know him too well, but I do know that he leading his people down a dark path.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**I forgot to mention in chapter 10, Elizabeth is 60 years old. Don't blame me for not putting in that detail.**

 **Chapter 11:**

November 15th 2013

Safe house/Penthouse

Chloe POV – What Crimson said yesterday was haunting. I barely even slept last night, worrying of losing Max again.

Right now, Rachel and I was playing with the telescope to mock people. I forgot how fun it is do that.

We saw two cat faunuses walking down one street chit chatting with one another.

"Dogs are such bitches" Rachel mocked. "I would give one up in a snap in of a finger if I ever own one." Rachel chuckle.

"I know, right?" I mocked. "I would easily hit one with my scratching post." We brushed out laughing.

"You two are such animals." Vicky said and we stared at her. "Because you act like dogs." The three of us laugh even harder.

"You know those jokes are basically racist, right?" Kate said with an awkward tune, sitting next to Dana.

Three the three of us suddenly realized it is racist and we fell silence, staring at each other.

"Hey" To our relieve, Crimson called from the middle of the stairs. "Has anyone seen Max?" She asked and we all stared at her.

"Isn't she in her room?" Dana asked.

"I checked her room, but she not there." Crimson answered.

"Max is gone?" Victoria said wide eyed

"Not only Max is missing, but my pistol as well." Crimson said.

"I don't understand. Where would she go?" Kate asked.

Crimson POV – I put deep thought in that question. I think about the talk we had yesterday, about my sister, about her power, and…my semblance.

"Wait" I got everyone attention. "Did we ever had a talk about semblances?" I asked.

"No" Kate answered.

"No, unleased I wasn't listening" Victoria answered.

"I don't even know what that means" Dana.

"I don't think anything about it" Rachel.

"I never opened my mouth about it" Chloe.

I thought hard on how she knew what a semblance is and it hit me.

'Max used her power to jump time back and if she did jump back then that means something is about to happen'

"I think might know where to find Max" I said.

…

Vital Festival campgrounds

Emerald POV – Dammit Mercury, where are you. I searched almost everywhere on the campgrounds, but I couldn't find him.

'Where could he possibly…'

"Hey, Emerald" All the sudden a girl grabbed me by my waste with one arm and the other holding my arm over her neck. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The girl said quickly, then I realize that it was Sara Winston forcing me to move forward alongside her.

We went into an empty tent, then Sara threw me against a wall and pointed an Atlas model pistol at my stomach.

"You have some serious explaining to do." Sara said with a frown.

"What the hell you think you doing?" I asked with frustration.

"I know what you're about to do in the next match." She said and I froze with fear. "And I know what your semblance is. You were going to make Yang see Mercury attacking as no one does." Sara explained

Before her reaction, I kick the gun out of her hand with my left foot. I grabbed her by both her arm, which she was using to hold the gun, and the back of her hoody. I threw her at the same wall that she threw me at. I had my weapon in blade form at the ready.

"Alright, time to die." I said and I stabbed where her head was at, but she disappeared out of thin air before the blade could hit her.

"What?" I said out loud.

Sara, out of nowhere, grabbed and held my hand behind my back, and pushed me against the wall with the point of her gun.

"Back to square one, again." Sara mocked.

'This girl is now pissing me off'

"Don't think I don't know about the match after that." She said.

"How do you even know what's coming if you hadn't even seem them coming yet?" I asked with anger.

"Why won't you asked your boss? I'm sure she knows the answer sense she the one who is after what I have." Sara answered.

I thought hard and the first answer had come to me.

"You name is not Sara Winston, is it?" I asked and the so called Sara took my weapon from to let go of me.

"You wouldn't happened to know exactly why she wants my power, do you?" She asked.

"I did wanted it at first." A voice answered behind her.

'Sara' turned to face the source of the voice and it was no other than…Cinder.

"When we knew the risk of having it, we decided to kill you instead." Cinder said with a smirk on her face, aiming an arrow at this 'Sara'.

Max POV – "Oh shit." I said.

Without messing around, I instantly froze the time all around me and Cinder's arrow was an inch close of cutting through my neck as it stopped in thin air.

I wasn't going to take any changes with her, so I made a rewound to that time before I grabbed Emerald.

When I stopped it was just me in the tent alone.

"Yep…definitely Crimson's sister." I said aloud. I realize that I have Emerald's weapon in my hand and I decided to drop it on the ground.

I walked out of the tent, thinking what I'm about to do next.

As I walk through the campground, I was stopped by a hand grabbing on my shoulder.

"And here I thought you went to Ozpin." A voice that I recognize was from Crimson.

"Crimson" That was the first thing I said. "About your sister."

"I know that you jumped back, Sara." Crimson said and I was surprise. "When I talked about my semblance, you respawned 'that must be a bitch'. But we never talked about a semblance, so you couldn't possibly know what it is already."

'Damn this girl is good'

"Did something happened…In the other timeline?" Crimson asked with concern.

I was quiet for a moment. "Can we go somewhere private?"

…

 **The other timeline**

November 19th 2013

Vital Festival Tournament

I was heading into the audience stand only to cross paths with Ruby, who is still joyful like the last time I saw her.

"Hey Ruby" I greeted

"Hey Sara" Ruby greeted back.

"We never got a chance to talk about how close of a call that your team's last match was." I said.

"Well…I don't Weiss is going to be singing for a while." Ruby said and I chuckle. "Sara, if it alright to ask?"

"Of course"

"Chloe said that you were childhood friends with her, but that doesn't really explains how you know each other."

I stared at Ruby for a moment. "We never talked about what happened after that, did we?" I asked and Ruby shoke her head. "My family were about move…out of state during that time. I told Chloe after we did our last treasure hunt. I remember her telling me that we will always be together. Even we are apart, we are still…Sara and Chloe" I sighed. "Then the worse part just…had to happen."

"What happen?" Ruby asked.

"Chloe's dad…died in a car crash." Ruby gasp as she heard that. "To make it even worst, I had to move right after her father funeral and I never kept in touch with her for five years."

Ruby stood there for a moment. "I know how it feels…to lose a parent." I sharply looked at Ruby. "My mom was huntress, just like me 13 years ago. Until she went on a mission…and she just…disappeared without trace." She said with grief.

"I'm…sorry." I said.

"Don't be" Ruby said. "I think Yang got pick for the next match. Come on!" Ruby suddenly said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the audients stands.

…

Later on

Heading into the teams dorms

I can't believe Yang did that. Why did she do that? She couldn't have got the motive to hit him like that.

I was with Crimson, Chloe, and Rachel when we ran into team RWBY, without Yang with them, in the hallway.

"Guys!" Chloe started. "What the hell happened? Is Yang okay?" She said concerned.

"Don't worry. Yang's fine" Blake assured. "She just wants to alone right now."

"Why would she even do that?" Rachel asked.

"Look" Weiss got our intention. "She said that she saw Mercury attacked her, that's all we could say." We were struck confused.

"Attacked her?" Crimson asked.

"That what Yang said, but the cameras just show her attacking Mercury." Weiss explained and Crimson stared in interest.

"You're saying that Yang saw somethings as other don't?" Crimson asked and team RWB(Y) stares at her in disapproval.

"It sounds dumb when you say it like that." Weiss said.

"No, it isn't" Crimson answered and all of us stared at her. "I remember reading something like that from a book, but I'll have get back to you once I find it."

"Wait…are you saying that you believe in Yang is incidents?" Blake asked.

"There's a 50/50 possibly that she is. What I meant to say that I don't know if Yang really is." Crimson explained.

…

November 20th 2013

A day later at the penthouse.

Crimson been at it all night. She been looking through book after book, trying to find what she is looking for. Until she give up and starting looking at the internet…wait, does the internet have a different name on Remnant?

I decided to check on her at her work space.

"Hey, Crimson" I greeted her and she nodded in respawns at her hologram computer. "How the search going?"

"I think I may have found what Weiss was talking about." Crimson said.

"What is it?"

"Someone, during that yesterday's incident, might have used his or her semblance on Yang, making her think that Mercury attacked her." Crimson said and I looked at her confused.

"What's a semblance?" I asked.

"A semblance is what Erath calls a super power. You might have saw huntsmen or huntress using them." Crimson explained. "The semblance that has been used on Yang…" Crimson turn the computer screen so I can see. "…was an illusion."

What I red from the computer is exactly what Weiss had said.

"Holy Hella…Yang is incident." I said.

"I'm going to have to run this by Ozpin." Crimson said on her way to Beacon.

…

A half an hour had passed since Crimson left and everyone was getting ready to watch the next game, except for me.

I been sitting on my bed, waiting for her come back with some answers.

My scroll got a text massage and I opened it up. It was from Emerald.

 **Emerald: Got something you're not telling me?**

 **Sara: What?**

 **Emerald: I got confronted by members of White Fang.**

 **Emerald: They wanted to know where to find you.**

 **Sara: And…**

 **Emerald: May or may have not given them some broken bones and interrogated for information.**

 **Emerald: Which I want to share with you.**

 **Sara: …**

 **Sara: Where you want to meet.**

 **Emerald: Right behind your penthouse, meet me there as soon as you can.**

I scroll the conversation back to the beginning and back to the end, looking for a discrepancy but didn't found one.

Seems a little off about this. It is too simple, but better see what information she has.

…

I went out to behind the penthouse, trying to find Emerald.

I called out her name, but didn't find her.

I heard steps coming behind from me. I turn around and found a lady with black hair and amber eyes, wearing a red dress with amber highlights on the arms. She was carrying a bag

She smirks at me. "Max Caulfield, is it not?" She asked.

I stared at her with pure shock, realizing that this is the girl who wants my power, kidnapped me, and do whatever she is about to do with me.

I get ready to use my power for the first time in god only knows how long.

"No point on doing on turning back time. You'll be leaving here with your life and you power." The girl reassured and I looked at her with distrust.

"Who are you and what do you?" I said with a distrustful tune.

"I, am Cinder Fall." The lady, now known as Cinder, introduced. "And I just want to talk, if it is worth 5 minutes of your life."

"Now is better than never." I said while Cinder is keeping that smirk.

"Has Crimson tell you what happened that night?"

I stared at her confused. "What night?" Cinder stared not surprised.

"She never told you, did she?" She turned her back at me.

"Told me what?" I asked while Cinder pulled something out of the bag.

"Why won't you go and ask her…" Cinder turned back toward me, holding out a device. "…or HER mother?" Her smirk turned into a frown.

As she said that, I realize that the device was the Ark.

"But how far are you willing to go to find out the truth?" Cinder asked, giving me the Ark and the bag. "If I were you…I would stay on your worthless excise of a world." She threaten me as she walk pass me.

I turned to look at her for one last time, but disappear out of thin air. I stuffed the Ark in the bag and rushed back in the penthouse.

The rest of the group was in the living room watching the tournament. But what I saw on their face was horror.

I walked over to see what happened and saw a girl torn to pieces on the hologram TV. Then screen turned red with a black chess piece on it.

"This is not a tragedy." The voice on the TV said, who recognize as Cinder's. "This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. You're safely. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality nothing more then men…" As the speech goes on and on, I feel nothing but terror.

Cinder threaten that she might kill me if I don't sit on the sidelines on Earth, but I refuse to let this all happened.

I pulled out a photo of Beacon tower I took while walking around the streets with Chloe and I used my power to jump back to that time.

…

 **The original timeline**

As I got done telling the story to Chloe, Rachel, and Crimson, Chloe and Rachel were to ask something, but Crimson silence them.

"Did she meant to say that something that night she disappeared?" Crimson asked.

"I thought that you'll know." I said.

"So, what now?" Rachel asked and Crimson put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"We wait." Crimson said.

…

 **Wait…Did I went too fast on this? Welp, I don't cure. See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**By the way, there is one part that is inspired by GTA 4.**

 **Chapter 12:**

November 15th 2013

Penthouse/safe house

Crimson POV – When we returned to the safe house with Max, Rachel, and Chloe, the other three girls rushed over to Max while being concern.

"Max!" Kate was the first to talk. "Where have you been? We were so worried." Kate asked.

While we were driving back, I told Max that she is going to have to make up a story on where she been, which I'm hoping she did. About my gun, I told her to let me worry about that topic.

"I was at the Vital Festival campgrounds. I was helping someone who has a…well, let's just call it a crush." Max lied looking embarrassed, or acting like it.

"Who's that someone?" Dana asked and Max cringed.

"You don't want to know." Max said.

"But what were you doing with Crimson's gun?" Dana asked and I stepped in.

"That is actually my fault about that." I said getting everyone's attention. "I left it in my car." I said and Kate sighed in relieve

"Max" Kate started. "Next time, don't scare us like that. We were worry about you." Kate said.

Max nodded and I spoke up.

"Max, Chloe, Rachel…upstart if you please. You can take all the time if needed" I said and I went to my work space.

After a while, all three of the time traveling girls fallowed me in.

"So, what are going to do about your sister?" Max asked and I sighed.

"Honestly…I don't know." I admitted

"Well, at lease think of something." Chloe suggested and I took time to think about this.

"If Cinder really knows the risk of taking that power and wants Max out of the picture, then Max would be the key on ending whatever my sister is planning." My last words hit a bell in my head and my eyes widen. "Max, when does the fight between Yang and Mercury starts?" I asked.

"Four days from now." Max answered.

"And the match after that?"

"Just a day after Yang's." Max answered and realized something. "Wait, you have a plan?"

"Yeah" I said and started with a smirk. "We going to. Piss. My sister. Off."

"I think I'm going to like where it is going to go" Rachel said, smirking also.

"So, how are going to do it?" Chloe asked.

"Let's take the time to go over the plan."

…

November 16th 2013

City of Vale

Rachel POV

" _Rachel and Chloe will do what they usually do and make Mercury's and Emerald's lives a living hell. You two will try to make yourselves an 'unnecessary' target to them. I'm sure it will give Max some breathing room for her role."_ Crimson's voice echoed in my head.

Chloe and I were driving on separate bikes, that looks like Yang's bike almost but instead of yellow, they are gray and black.

We both pulled over right by the coffee shop, where we saw Mercury at the wheel of a black car and Emerald walking out of the shop with a donut and a coffee in her hands.

"Allow me to handle this." Chloe said and got off her bike to walk over to Emerald.

"Hey, Chloe." Emerald greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Just looking for some trouble." Chloe answered well smirking.

"Not looking for trouble with us, are you?" Emerald said with sarcasm.

"Yes" Chloe said before hitting Emerald's stomach.

Chloe took the coffee from Emerald and then threw it at Mercury, who is still in the black car, causing his legs to burn with heat. She then took Emerald's donut and then mushed on it while retreating to her bike. I was laughing at the sense that I witnessed

"Big mistake" Emerald said well getting the passenger's side of the black car.

Chloe and I took off on our bikes and Mercury and Emerald give chase.

"You spelt her coffee and ate her donut." I said still laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me give it back to them." Chloe said and she threw the donut back at the black car.

"I guess that pissed them off." I said will sending Max a text message.

…

Beacon dorms

Max POV

" _Max, you be waiting until you get the go ahead and plant this bug in the hostile's dorm. If my sister's in there, then tell her that her teammates are chasing your friends. Be sure to hide the bug somewhere that they can't find it."_ I remembered what Crimson told to do.

I received a text message on my scroll, telling that I'm clear to move in and plant the bug.

I went to Cinder's team dorm room and knock on it. No one opened. I used the keys, that Crimson give me, to open the door.

It appears that not every lock requires a scroll.

I went over to a lamp in the dorm and I planted the bug on top of light bulb.

I ran out of the dorm and shut the door behind me. I release a breath of relief.

I walked down the hallway.

'Thank god, I didn't encounter Cinder.'

As I spoke too soon, Cinder came out of the corner, bumping right in to me.

"Parton me" Cinder said as looked at me. "Now, why are you here?" Cinder asked curious.

I asked without thinking. "Aren't you Emerald's team lead?"

"Yes…why?" Cinder asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Because my friend texted me that her and some…boy is chasing her out of anger." I said.

Cinder eye brows lifted. "I wouldn't worry about that." Cinder said cover her eyes with her right hand. "They be lucky enough to just get hurt, but not lucky enough to get killed." She assured as walked pass me.

"Why that sound promising." I said as made my way out of the dorms.

…

City of Vale

Crimson POV

" _As soon as Max is done with that, she will go straight back to the penthouse. As I will be waiting at garage, where Rachel and Chloe make an escape. Then we wait until the day where Yang's match starts."_ I remembered telling the group what the plan is.

Chloe and Rachel came around the corner on bikes as single them to go in a garage that has a shade for a garage door.

After doing what they were told, I dropped the shade covering Chloe, Rachel, and myself.

Chloe and Rachel turned off the engine of their bikes and a dash of headlights drove right by the garage we were hiding in.

We all knew that we are in the clear.

"So, what now?" Chloe asked.

"What we do now is to wait." I said.

"I could use some of that donut right about now." Rachel said, exhausted.

…

 **Sorry it was short. School is a handful right now.**


End file.
